A hose connector is required to be capable of being fixedly secured to a hose and prevent the leakage of fluid that is conducted by the hose. For instance, an annular metallic band is often used when a rubber hose is to connected to an end of a pipe. In such a case, the metallic band is fitted onto an end of the hose so that the inner circumferential surface of the metallic band is loosely in contact with the outer circumferential surface of the hose, and the opposing end of the pipe is inserted into the hose such that the inner circumferential surface of the hose is brought into contact with the outer circumferential surface of the pipe. The metallic band is then slid along the length of the hose to a position where the hose and the pipe overlap with each other, and the metallic band is tightened by using a suitable tool until the hose is clamped between the metallic band and the pipe. Thereby, the hose and the pipe are connected to each other in a fluid tight manner. However, this process requires some effort on the part of the user, and a suitable tool is required. Furthermore, it is necessary to test the state of the connection achieved by the metallic band.
Patent Document 1 discloses a fastening structure (fitting) for connecting a hose to a pipe in a more simple manner. This fastening structure uses a fastening sleeve instead of a metallic band, and an engagement arrangement is provided for the purpose of engaging the pipe with the fastening sleeve. This fastening arrangement includes an engagement projection provided on the pipe and an engagement groove provided on the fastening sleeve so that the engagement groove causes the fastening sleeve to move in the axial direction of the pipe by turning the fastening sleeve. The end part of the pipe is formed with an annular projection bulging out in the radial direction, and the rear end of the fastening sleeve is formed with a pressure portion which tapers toward the rear end thereof. After the fastening sleeve is fitted on the end part of the hose, the hose is fitted on the pipe, the fastening sleeve is slid toward the pipe, and the fastening sleeve is turned so that the fastening sleeve is displaced in the axial direction, and the pressure portion is brought closer to the annular projection. The hose is thereby clamped between the pressure portion and the annular projection in a secure and fluid tight manner.